Electrical components often include connectors that enable one electrical component to be coupled to another electrical component. Once coupled, various signals may be passed between the two electrical components via the connectors. For example, data may be transmitted by one electrical component for receipt by the other electrical component. Power also may be supplied by one electrical component to power the other electrical component.
The connectors may be configured as board to board or hard pin connectors. Such a connector may include a housing and a series of terminals, each connected to a printed circuit board. Data and/or power signals may be transmitted between the connected circuit boards through the terminals of the connectors.